


pulled my trigger, now he’s dead

by connorfreakingmurphy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves - Freeform, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, diego/lila, lila pitts - Freeform, s2 spoilers, sorry this is short lmao, the handler sucks, the hargreeves, the umbrella academy season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorfreakingmurphy/pseuds/connorfreakingmurphy
Summary: tua s2 spoilers !!!“she’s holding the gun to his head and watches as the blood trickles down his face through a single bullet wound in his forehead before he drops”orlila goes through with killing diego
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Everyone, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Lila Pitts, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	pulled my trigger, now he’s dead

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! posting my first s2 work (i’m sorry that it’s short i tried to make it as long as i could) but how did u guys like s2? i liked it but i like s1 better by a long shot yk? anyways enjoy <3

lila knew she would be taking the risk of her having to kill diego if she accepted the deal with her mother, but she didn’t think she’d have to actually go through with it,   
but diego always had to deviate from the set mission,  
so now she had to kill him,

she didn’t want to, but her mother was the only person she had left, the person who loved her most, she thought, so she had to go through with killing him.  
she took a briefcase and a gun back to 1963,  
all she had to do was locate diego, shoot him, and leave discreetly,   
easy.

before she knew it she was in 1963, gun in one hand, the briefcase in the next,   
it wasn’t hard to find diego, she found him after only a few minutes of searching.

“diego.” she said  
“what is it lila.” he said, with a scoff   
“i wanted to apologize.”  
“for what? you’re gonna have to be more specific than that” he said, now seemingly annoyed at the conversation   
“for lying, for leaving, for hurting you.” she said, getting softer and closer to him with every word  
she knew he would try to kiss her, it would catch him off guard, she would shoot him.  
and that’s exactly what happened.

he went in to kiss her,  
she kissed back, playing along.  
she pulled back and before diego could even open his eyes she pulled the gun out,  
*click*,   
she pulled the trigger,  
she was still holding the gun to his head, not processing what had just happened,  
then she swears she saw the life drain out of him.

she’s holding the gun to his head and watches as the blood trickles down his face through a single bullet wound in his forehead before he drops,  
after a minute she realizes what she’s done,  
she quickly leaves, not wanting his family to find her because knowing how much some of them cared about diego, and would kill her if they found out she did this.

she gets back to the commission and tells her mother what she’s done,  
he mother gives her a grin and tells her what a good job she did,  
if she or anyone else saw the tears in her eyes they didn’t say anything.

it wasn’t even 10 minutes after lila left that someone found diego,  
that someone was klaus.

“diego we should go get tacos or something, have a little bonding time considering i haven’t seen you in three years mi hermano-“  
klaus nearly trips over something,  
he looks down,  
oh my god, he thought,   
“i just tripped over my brothers dead body.”

he screamed,  
he dropped to the ground,  
he screamed and cried,  
“no no no no diego please be ok.”  
the others quickly ran upstairs to see what was going on,  
they ran in the room all at once,  
allison started crying,  
and god you could’ve heard vanya scream from a mile away,  
even five had to leave the room, too embarrassed to cry in front of his family.

after lila left her mothers office she broke down, it had finally set in that she killed the man she was in love with, before that she hurt him, she lied to him, and manipulated him, and then she took his life.  
she realized she ruined the only truly good thing she’s ever had,  
and it was never coming back


End file.
